


burn

by saturnnn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, ITS LIKE ONE PARAGRAPH BUT IM NOT DELETING IT, POV Second Person, THIS IS B A D BUT WHATEVER, angst for this fine day, civil war angst to be specific, its tony!! surprise surprise, maria stark was a good parent in this one i suppose, saddling fictional characters with our own burdens and issues: the first installment, so short, the day i write something longer than 500 fuckin words will be the day i die, tonys my favorite okay shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnnn/pseuds/saturnnn
Summary: everything you touch falls apart in front of your eyes. it's happened too many times for it to be anything but true.





	burn

You were tired. You were so, so tired. Of your work, of your life, of all the mistakes you kept making, consistently and constantly. Weapons, Afghanistan, the palladium poisoning, the battle of new york, extremis and aim, ultron, ultron, ultron, and now this. You don't want to fight steve, you don't want to lose everyone again. You barely had them, but for a while, this team, your team, was something good. Something great, but you already know, everyone you touch burns and burns and burns until there's nothing but ashes left in your wake. You've corrupted everyone who got close enough. Rhodey, caught up in something he shouldn't be with no use of his fucking legs. Pepper, dragged into his shitshow and came out with fire burning up her blood. Bruce and steve and natasha and clint and thor, put into your care and life only to be ultimately let down and feeling less whole then when they started and it was all your fault, you knew it knew it knew it. Now, there's new people and more fighting with you, but vision was born out of war and you should have just left the damn kid alone and t’challa is just here for barnes. Why did it have to end up like this?  
You miss your mother. You miss the first Jarvis, and the second one who was just as real to you. There were there for you and they would know what to do. You miss being a little boy, happy to play with chemistry toys and stay in your mother’s embrace, even if that innocence was short lasting. (you don't miss howard.)  
As you lie there in the dark and the bitter cold with weighted down limbs and a gash across your heart you think maybe, maybe, this was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fuckin short but im weak and new to ever writing give me a break pls


End file.
